Just another Mulder and Scully romance
by Ambygirl86
Summary: Mulder and Scully love one another. will they tell?
1. Default Chapter

X-Files fic  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The day started out just like it always did. Scully went to work with Mulder, worked most of the day on whatever assignment they had, and started getting ready to go home. Just as she reached the door, he stopped her.  
he called. Scully turned to look at him.  
Yes, Mulder?  
I was just wondering if you'd like to come over tonight for dinner. Around 6? he asked her. Scully smiled slightly.  
Sure. I'll bring the movie. She told him. She left.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Thoughts started going through her head as they always seemed to when she thought of Mulder. She was in love with him. She had known it for a long time, but didn't act upon her feelings for fear of rejection. And what if they started something and broke up? How could they ever get past that?  
Aside from all of that were FBI rules. She and Mulder were basically forbidden from having a more then platonic relationship to one another. And most of all......  
What if he didn't love her back?  
Yes, that was the biggest contender in her reasons for not telling him. She didn't want to spill her heart to him, and have him not feel the same way she did. It would hurt too much. How would she face him after that?  
Scully sighed as she got to her apartment. At 5:30, she chose a movie, got dressed, and was out the door by 5:45.  
On the way the Mulder's apartment, she started thinking again.  
I should tell him. I mean, what if I've wasted all this time, and he does feel the same? Am i really ready to throw caution to the wind like that?' she thought to herself. What if he did feel the same? All the signs were there. She had seen him looking at her before in a way that wasn't just friendly. She took a deep breath. I'll tell him tonight.'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mulder arrived at his apartment at 5:00. He only had an hour to get ready for Scully to arrive. Just as Scully had, Mulder started to think about their relationship. He loved Scully as much as she loved him, but he didn't know that she loved him. All the same reasons she didn't want to tell him were the same for Mulder.  
But Mulder wanted to do something about that. He loved her so much it almost hurt to be without her.  
Then he decided. He would tell her tonight.  
When Scully arrived at 6:00, Mulder had everything ready. The meal, the VCR, and (though he didn't think anything drastic would happen tonight) his mind had told him to fix up the bedroom. Scully smiled as she walked through the door. Mulder noticed something off about her smile. She seemed nervous about something.  
he said when she came in.  
she said, quietly. They sat down to eat. When they'd finished, they went and sat on the couch, turning on the movie. They sat together, her head on his shoulder. They did this often, but tonight felt more natural.  
When the movie ended, Scully knew that it was now or never. She turned to her partner. He looked down at her, his eyes questioning.  
She leaned up close so that her lips were centimeters from his own. Mulder, I love you. she said in barely a whisper. She then did the only thing that made sense. She kissed him. The kiss was filled with hope. She had expected him to pull away. Mulder did just the opposite and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
When they broke away, Mulder stared into her eyes, a smile on his face. He leaned close to her ear, and whispered, I love you, too. Scully nearly burst into tears. He loved her. Fox Mulder loved her! She turned her head and kissed him again. He kissed her back, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck. He lifted her into the air as their kisses intensified, carrying her to the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind them.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Scully awoke the next morning, very aware of where she was and of the fact that she was quite devoid of clothing. She smiled and tried to get up. She felt a pair of strong arms around her and a warm body next to hers. She looked up and saw Mulder fast asleep, holding her protectively. She turned over toward him and kissed him softly. He stirred and looked down at her.  
Good Morning. Mulder said, smiling at her. She kissed him again and he wrapped his arms around her.   
I love you. she replied as they broke away. She nuzzled against his chest. They stayed like that for a while.  
The phone rang. Mulder leaned over her and picked it up.  
he said.  
Mulder, this is A.D. Skinner. I need you and Scully down here this instant. I can't get ahold of Scully. I need you to let her know and get here, fast!   
I'm on my way. he said, hanging up. I'm sorry, sweetheart. Skinner wants us at the office. You go back to your apartment and change, ok? Scully nodded, got dressed, and left, kissing him one last time.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Scully got to HQ about an hour later, a smile adorning her face. She got to Skinner's office, noticing immediately that Mulder wasn't there yet. He always got here before she did.  
Scully, you're here. Where's Mulder? Skinner asked. Scully shrugged.  
I don't know, sir. He usually gets to the office before i do. Scully said, starting to worry.  
Skinner sighed heavily and started to explain the situation to Scully. There had been a murder last night near Mulder's apartment building. Anyone inthe area could be a suspect because there was no hard evidence.  
  
  
TBC......  
There's more to come, but only if I get reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

X-files fanfic  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mulder was missing. He'd been gone three weeks. No one knew of his whereabouts, not even Scully. Scully was very worried. After that night, she knew that Mulder wouldn't do something like this without a word to her.  
As for the case she was supposed to be investigating........Well, people were beginning to think that Mulder may have done it. He'd disappeared the day after the murder, and, according to Skinner, had no alibi. Scully sighed as she walked toward her apartment. Mulder did have an good story. Scully just couldn't tell them the truth. But she had to clear Mulder's name.  
Scully unlocked her door and stepped in. She set her things down on the couch. Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle. Before she could react, she was turned around and the figure kissed her. She glimpsed Mulder's face before the kiss. When they broke apart, she stared at him.  
Where have you been? she asked, tears in her eyes. Mulder merely shook his head, and Scully got the message, dropping the subject.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They lay in bed hours later, holding each other and kissing. Mulder's cell phone rang, the sound reverberating off the walls because it was so quiet within the apartment.  
Don't get it. Scully whispered, planting kisses along his neck and jaw. Mulder looked down at her apologetically. She sighed and nodded.  
Mulder said into the phone. Of course........yes.........I'll meet you tomorrow. he hung up and turned to Scully, kissing her gently. I'm sorry, but I need to leave in the morning.  
Mulder, did you hear about that murder that happened near your apartment? she asked him. Mulder nodded. Scully took a deep breath, then continued. Well, because you were gone the next day, and no one has heard from you.....they think you did it. I know i could prove them wrong, but it would mean.......  
We'd have to admit what happened that night to Skinner. he finished for her. He searched her face for a moment. Scully....do you regret it? she looked horrified at the thought.  
No! How could i ever regret it? How could you think that?  
I don't know....I just. he started, but she cut him off  
Mulder, I love you. I mean it now, and I meant it then. I wouldn't take what happened back for the world. she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him, rolling over and cuddling into him, she fell asleep.  
He was gone when she woke the next morning. He left a note on the pillow next to hers. It read:  
Scully,  
I'm sorry I had to leave, but i was called away urgently. I'm afraid You won't be able to contact me. My cell phone will be off all the time.  
I will see you again as soon as I can.  
I love you.  
Fox.  
  
Scully sighed. Whatever he was doing must have been important. She got up and dressed for work.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
5 weeks had passed since then. Scully had just been called for a meeting with Skinner. She knew she was about to be quizzed on Mulder's whereabouts, and she wished she knew. She needed to tell them the truth so that Mulder wouldn't be charged with a crime he didn't commit.  
She sat down in Skinner's office, feeling nervous. Skinner leaned forward and spoke to her.  
Agent Scully, you insist that Agent Mulder couldn't have committed this crime, and though in theory I believe you, there is no proof.  
There is proof sir. she said, quietly. Skinner raised an eyebrow. I've been putting this off for a while. I have a question first.  
Ask away, Agent.  
At what time did the murder occur? she asked.  
Skinner checked the record. About 9:15pm. Why?  
Because Mulder was in his apartment at 9:15pm. He was in his apartment all night. In the bedroom to be exact. she said.  
How do you know this, Scully? Skinner looked interested.  
she faltered. It was now or never. Because Agent Mulder was making love to me at 9:15pm. I was with him all night. she was staring at her hands now, aware of Skinner's eyes on her. She heard Skinner sit back in his chair and take a deep breath.  
Do you have....proof of what you claim, Agent Scully? he asked. Scully's jaw fell in surprise.  
Sir, why would I willingly and openly say that I was in bed with my partner when I know that the Bureau technically forbids it, and have it not be true? Scully said, exasperatedly.  
Well, I'm afraid I can't take your word without proof, Dana-  
I have proof, sir. she cut in. Skinner stared at her in a scrutinizing way.  
What proof could you possibly have, Scully? he asked slowly. Scully was breathing in almost gasps. Now she had to tell the full truth.  
I'm pregnant. she said, dropping her head into her hands and starting to cry.  
Agent Scully, have you seen Mulder since that night?  
Only once, sir. It was about three weeks afterwards. He showed up my apartment out of the blue. I haven't seen him since. He doesn't know about the baby. the tears started to flow more heavily now.  
Agent Scully, you do realize that under normal circumstances, I would have to reprimand and/or fire you and Mulder.  
Yes, sir. she said quietly.  
Though.....I believe that I can let it slide. Truth to tell, everyone expected it to happen sooner or later. Skinner said, chuckling. You're dismissed, Dana. I'll see you tomorrow. Take the rest of the day off. You look like you need it.  
Yes, sir. Thank you. Scully got up and left in a rush, her thoughts on how unbelievably lucky she had been just now.  
Now all she needed to do was find Mulder.  
  
TBC........  
More to come! review if you want it!  



	3. Chapter 3

X-files fanfic  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
6 months had passed, and still there was no sign of Mulder. Scully was now approaching her 9th month of pregnancy. She sorely wished Mulder could be there with her. She wondered often if something might have happened to him. He'd never be gone this long without seeing her or calling her at least once.  
Mulder, please come home.' she thought. I need you. The baby needs you.'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Approximately three weeks later, Scully was laying in bed, holding her baby girl in her arms. As a tribute to Mulder's sister, she had named the baby Samantha.  
Hello, Sam, Margaret Scully said to the small bundle. Sam cuddled closer to her mother's chest and slept on. She's beautiful, Dana.  
She is, Scully said, a far-away look in her eyes. Mrs. Scully smiled sadly at her daughter.   
I'm sure Fox will come back, Dana. He loves you. He'll find a way back. her mother said, hugging her daughter. She left Dana to her thoughts.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Another 6 months passed, and an injured, beaten, and cut up Mulder entered the Lone Gunmen's lair. The men looked up in surprise.  
one said. Jesus, Mulder, where have you been. One day you're working with us on that Project, the next, you're gone. What happened?  
I was abducted, believe it or not. he said, quietly. All I thought about was surviving. Getting back here alive. How long was I gone?  
Almost a year. Scully's been so worried. Especially since- he stopped short.  
Since what? What's happened to her? Mulder asked. The three men looked each other. One stepped forward.  
Mulder, you might want to sit down for this........  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Scully had just put Sam down to sleep when the doorbell rang. She walked to the door and opened it.  
It couldn't be, it just couldn't be....But it was. Mulder was standing in the doorway, a smile on his face. He opened his arms to her. She ran to him, gratefully, wrapping him in a tight hug. She started to cry, her shoulders convulsing with sobs. He held her, whispering in her ears to calm her.  
Where were you? You've been gone so long.... she succumbed to her sobs again.  
Mulder sat and told her the whole story. Scully listened without a word.  
Even with all the tests, I wanted to stay alive and be returned. I wanted to come back to you. I love you. he finished.  
I love you, too. she leaned towards him. Just then, the baby started to cry. Dana sighed and got up to check on her. Mulder followed.  
Sam lay in her crib, squirming and crying. She was hungry. Scully picked her up and turned to Mulder, who stared in awe at the bundle. Scully excused herself and went to feed her. When she returned and lay the baby down, she turned to Mulder. Mulder walked forward and stroked the baby's cheek ever so softly.  
She's beautiful, Scully. he said. Scully smiled gently.  
Yes.....and she's ours. she whispered. Mulder wrapped his arms around her.  
The Lone Gunmen told me, but I wanted to hear it from you. he said, kissing her soundly.  
  
The End


End file.
